Pesadillas
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Un pequeño momento de amor fraternal


**Mica: Hola mi gente bella, les traigo un pequeño one-short. Espero que les guste y recuerden, TMNT no me pertenece, sino que son de Nickelodeon. Les dejo que lean ^_^**

* * *

_**-¿D-donde estoy?- una tortuga con bandana naranja se encontraba en medio de la nada. En eso, su vista se enfoco en unas siluetas algo borrosas. En cuanto aquellas siluetas se vieron mejo, pudo ver a sus hermanos con Karai y Destructor. Sus hermanos, en debes de sus bandanas de diferentes colores, las de los tres eran negras. En las manos de Destructor había…¡¿sangre?! Miro a un costado y vio el cadáver de una rata, pero no cualquiera, era el de su Sensei y padre. -¡¿Chicos, que está pasando?!- grito Mikey, tenía mucho miedo. Raphael dio un paso adelante y sonrió con superioridad.**_

_**-Jamás nos fuiste útil- Mikey abrió los ojos como platos ante eso.**_

_**-¿Q-que…?- miro a Donnie y a Leo, buscando que digan lo contrario, pero ellos estaban sonriendo.**_

_**-Muy cierto Raphael- Donnie se acerco a su hermano y miro con odio a Mikey. –Nunca serviste para nada más que estorbar-**_

_**-Nunca te quisimos- hablo Leo, acercándose también. Los ojos de Mikey empezaban a aguarse, no podía creer lo que decían sus hermanos.**_

_**-¡Cállense!- Mikey se agarro la cabeza y negó de manera frenética. Raphael sonrió y, de manera rápida, se acerco a Mikey y lo apuñalo en el hombro con su sai. -¡Gha!- Mikey se agarro el hombro herido y retrocedió.**_

_**-Me toca- Donatello saco su bastón y los empezó a girar, después lo detuvo y golpeo a Mikey en el estomago. Mikey cayó al piso y gimió de dolor. En eso, Leonardo se adelanto y desenvaino su katana, poniéndola en alto (como si tuviera un martillo).**_

_**-Adiós Miguel Ángel- Leo bajo rápidamente su katana.**_

_**-¡Haaa!- Mikey cerró los ojos fuertemente y espero sentir el filo de la katana.**_

_-¡NO!- Mikey se sentó de golpe y miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación._

_-¿Estás bien?- escucho que alguien le preguntaba. Mikey miro a quien le preguntaba y se encontró con Mistery, quien lo miraba con preocupación. El menor no respondió, sino que abrazo a su amiga y se largo a llorar. Mistery le correspondió el abrazo e intento consolarlo. -Tranquilo...- susurro con cariño. Después de unos segundos, Mikey se tranquilizo y le contó lo que soñó a su amiga, mientras que ella lo escuchaba atentamente. En cuanto termino, Mikey miro su T-Phone (que estaba sobre la mesa que esta al lado de su cama) y vio que eran las 5:55._

_-Dentro de un rato se levantaran...- Mikey y Mistery se levantaron del piso y se fueron a la cocina, donde el menor se puso a preparar el desayuno._

_-¿No quieres hablar con ellos?- Mikey se detuvo por un momento y se volteo a ver a su amiga, pidiéndole una razón con la mirada. Ella se encogió de hombros. -Solo digo...quizá hablar con ellos te ayude-_

_-No...- Mikey se dio vuelta y siguió con lo suyo. -...estaré bien Mistery, gracias- ella suspiro._

_-Es igual de terco que Raph...incluso un poco más- pensó ella, sin apartar su mirada de la tortuga. -Espero que sepas lo que haces Mikey- Mikey asintió, sin darse vuelta._

_Mas tarde, tres tortugas salían de sus respectivas habitaciones y se iban hacia la cocina, donde vieron al menor sentado y hablando con Mistery.__  
_

_-Konichiwa chicos- saludo ella. Mikey simplemente sonrió un poco nerviosos e hizo un ademan con la mano._

_-Y-yo...me tengo que ir- Mikey se levanto de donde estaba y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Sus hermanos miraron hacia la dirección por donde se había ido el menor, totalmente extrañados._

_-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- Donnie miro a la chica, quien suspiro y se levanto._

_-Digamos que...se perdieron poco y nada- ella les sonrió un poco y suspiro._

_Después de aquello y del entrenamiento de la mañana, Leo Donnie y Raph se miraron entre si y asintieron, acercándose lentamente a donde estaba su hermano menor. Mikey, sin ser consciente de nada, estaba jugando un videojuego para distraerse y olvidar su pesadilla. Mistery lo miro un momento, para después sonreír al que las tres tortugas se le acercaban._

_-Mikey...- el mencionado salto un poco y le puso pausa a su juego, para después voltear un poco la cabeza y ver a sus tres hermanos._

_-¿Q-que pasa b-bros?- Mikey sonrió, nervioso. Realmente, al ver a sus hermanos, las imágenes y las palabras de su pesadilla._

_-¿Tienes algo que contarnos, hermano?- Leo se cruzo de brazos y miro al menor, esperando una respuesta. Mikey miro hacia atrás de sus hermanos, donde estaba Mistery, y pidió ayuda con la mirada. Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -¿Y bien?-_

_-N-no, no tengo nada que decirles- dijo nervioso Mikey. Sus hermanos suspiraron y se arrodillaron en frente del menor._

_-Sabemos de tu pesadilla Mikey- hablo Donnie. Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron como platos, para después mirar a Mistery._

_-¡Mistery! ¡Dijiste que no dirías nada!- Mikey hizo un puchero._

_-Lo se...- ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió. -...pero ellos son tus hermanos y tenían derecho a saber- ella se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco, arrodillándose al lado del menor. -Tienes que entender Mikey, no importa cuanto intentes ocultarlo, tus hermanos siempre sabrán la verdad-_

_-Ella tiene razón,enano- Raph le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió. -Además, no pensamos que eres un estorbo...-_

_-Tampoco te odiamos Mikey- Donnie le sonrió. Mikey los miro un momento, como buscando algún rastro de mentira, pero no lo encontró._

_-Gracias chicos...- las tortugas se dieron un abrazo grupal y, en medio de eso, Mikey se largo a llorar. -L-los q-quiero m-mucho-_

_-Nosotros también te queremos mucho cabeza de chorlito- contesto Raph con cariño. Mikey se río levemente ante el apodo._

_-Y nunca olvides que estamos aquí para ti, hermanito- dijo Donnie con una sonrisa en la cara. Leo no dijo nada, simplemente beso con cariño la frente del menor y le sonrío._

* * *

**Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas. Nos leemos otro día, mi gente bella ^_^**


End file.
